First Date: Grand Theft Auto
by Jokerfest
Summary: Logan wants everything to be perfect for his first date with Kurt, but his ride won't work. This calls for a little grand theft auto! Logan/Kurt Small amount of slightly peeved Scott Summers. Read and review!


**Alright well I managed to crank out another Logan and Kurt story despite not having internet in my home. my friend was so gracious as to let me crash at her house and take advantage of the fact that her father doesn't go over his phone minutes...but that's a different story to tell. At any rate I hope that you like this one, and if you were wondering about what order all of these stories should be read in it goes as follows: ****A Little Language Lesson****,**** Morning Afters****,****So You Guys Are****, and finally ****First Date: Grand Theft Auto**

**And as always I do not own any of the Marvel characters. oh yeah and reviews are signs of love**

Logan swore as a fine spray of black fluid seeped onto his wifebeater. He had hoped that fixing up the bike would prove to be short work and he could hurry and take a shower, but the damn thing was stubborn and refused to work. The innards of the bike were drenched in thick oozing fluid and with a resigned sigh Logan got to his feet. He found a towel draped on the tools counter and used it to wipe his grimy hands. He was going to be late now. He supposed that he could explain it all to to his lover, whom he knew would understand and even be pleasant about it, but he didn't want to. He wanted everything to be perfect, and he wanted to see that shy sweet smile that came out when he actually did something right. Something _romantic_.

Which was why it had come to this. After showering he found himself back in the garage. He looked down at Cyke's brand new, fresh off the assembly line, fire-engine red, worked up, and probably not even supposed to be looked at, Lamborghini. He was almost too afraid to touch the car, though as he pulled his fingers away from the glossy paint job he realized he could hardly call this thing a _car_. His conscience grimaced at the thought of hotwiring one of Cyke's vehicles again, he cringed outwardly at what one of his claws would do to the ignition. He decided to appease both facets of his conscience by stealing the keys.

He found the keys in a place he knew only Scott would consider hidden, his sock drawer. Amidst the namebrand sock wear that Logan found slightly, disturbing and preppish, there was a box. He opened it and after sifting through the various keys belonging to other, not so sheek cars that Scott owned, he found the key to the Lamborghini. He smiled devilishly at his prize and stepped out heading off to go find Kurt.

"So...Scott, he let you 'ave zis car," Kurt whispered wondrously as he walked around the car.

"Yup, said he wanted me to test 'er out."

"There is a very _gut_ chance that you are playing a trick on me Logan."

Logan met Kurt's eyes with his own trying hard not to grin. He failed and Kurt sighed his tail slowing wrapping around his waist as he crossed his arms.

"Ve are not going in a stolen car Logan."

Logan ran his hand through his unruly hair, his lips in a frown. He had really hoped that the evening would go off without a hitch, but it wasn't meant to be. He snapped out of his dismal thoughts when he heard the sound of footsteps. Turning, he saw it was none other than Scott. Behind the ruby quartz glasses Logan couldn't quite tell what the other mutant was thinking, but he knew it couldn't be good.

"Hey, Logan?"

"Yeah,"Logan muttered expecting to have to verbally bash the younger man before cancelling the date.

"Just be sure to park her where you found her 'kay? And don't expect me to let you borrow my things all the time."

Logan could never really tell what Scott was thinking because of the red glasses he wore but in that one moment he could tell that Scott was going to be alright. He grinned and he let out a bark of laughter when Scott smiled in reply. He wagged the keys gently at the man and then nodded to Kurt.

"And you thought I hijacked the damn thing."

"Ach, Logan _es tut mir wirklich leid_!

"Huh, well how about you explain what the hell that meant over dinner."

"_Und_ a movie?"

"Fine, but you're buyin' the popcorn," said as he pushed the button and watched the doors hiss open and upwards.

Kurt slid in and squirmed until he was comfortable. Logan sat down and glanced at Kurt. Kurt shyly leaned over and pecked Logan on the lips, and Logan smiled before capturing his mouth once more and deepening the kiss. Finally they pulled away and Logan started the car, the engine purred and Logan's face changed noticeably. Kurt found himself very afraid of the expression of rapture and mischievousness that stole over Logan's face.

"Uh, Logan?"

"Yeah, Elf?"

"How fast does zis car go exactly?"

The engine roared beautifully beneath Logan's touch and he turned and winked at his passenger. Kurt gulped and strapped himself in. Perhaps everything would be more romantic once he wasn't in fear of his life.

_*Gut_- Good

_**es tut mir wirklich leid- _I'm really sorry

***_Und_-And

_***Und_- and


End file.
